I will do something
by Kindred01
Summary: It's a what if fic, Stiles is dying and Scott will do something to save his best friend because he and Derek haven't told Stiles they love him.


**(What if Fic, so say there was no evil fox that took over Stiles and he was really dying?) (Will have it beta later on... so leave me be)**

Stiles sat on the table in front to the MIR machine, Scott stood in front of him with a weak smile on his face "My mum had something called frontotemporal dementia, it's a shrinkage of the brain that leads to dementia and…death." Stiles said looking down at the floor "I can't let my dad go through that again or…"

"Stiles I do something." He told him and the other teen looked up at him with tried eyes and smiled before he warped his arms around him

"I know you will." He whispered as Scott hugged him tighter sniffing at Stiles scent, he could already smell it the decay under his best friend's skin he didn't need this scan to tell him that Stiles was dying.

"Will you hate me if I bite you?" Scott asked as he pulled back

"No, I will be mad that it was the only choice we had but I will never hate you, unless you let peter bite me then I will kill you." Stiles said trying to joke, Scott smiled weakly as he leaned in a kissed Stiles on the lips quickly that made his friend blink in shock

"I will find you after the scan Stiles, me and Derek."

"Wait what?"

Out in the waiting room Scott and Derek sat across from each other Derek was quiet as he reached out and held Scott's hand "I support your decision with Stiles." Derek said, the true alpha let out a broken laugh as he looked up at Derek as he show tears in his eyes

"What if the bite kills him?" He whispers

"It won't, the bite works better if someone dying." Derek tells him as he rubs this thumb across Scott's hand. The young alpha smiled and looked up at the other wolf and smiled softly

"Thank you I don't think I could do it with you, I need Stiles." He whispered

"I know Scott, we will make it work we have bene talking about it for a while now this is a good time and a bad time." The older wolf said, Scott sighed as he looked up to see Stiles walk out the room with his head hanging low

"I think now is a good time to tell them." Scott said feeling like he has bene hit in the gut.

Scott and Derek walked into the room where Stiles was sat on the bed quiet trying to hide his tears as his dad stood out in the hall way trying to remember how to breathe as Mellissa stood there waiting for the John to fall into her arms for a hug. "Hey." Scott said, Stiles took a deep breath and looked up with shinny tearful eyes as he looked at the two wolves

"Hi." His voice was rough and broken as he watched Derek and Scott walk over to him and sat on the bed "I can't do this Scott I can't let anyone see me…" it was Derek this time around and turned Stiles head and pulled him in for a kiss to calm him down. The ill teen froze as he felt Derek's hands slide up his thigh to hips as Scott pressed himself into Stiles' back and pulls the hospital gown down Stiles' right shoulder so he could nuzzle his face into the skin. Derek pull back to let Stiles breath and saw the teen blush as he searched Derek's eyes that seem to glow a soft blue

"Hi Stiles." He whispered softly as he ran the back of his fingers down the boy's soft skin, the teen gasped feeling Scott kiss his shoulder and whimpering

"W…We can't do it here, what if someone sees?" He whispered as Scott warped his arms around Stiles' waist and held him close

"It doesn't matter Stiles if they see us all we care about is you." Derek tells him as Stiles whimpers feeling the alpha behind him shift

"M…My dad… What if it kills me?" The tears he held in his eyes were now rolling down his cheeks, Scott looked at Derek over Stiles' shoulders at the other wolf.

"You won't die Stiles."

"You don't know that." He cried as he rested his head on the older wolf's chest

"I know and Scott knows and the Sheriff will understand." He whispered softly as he wiped away the boy's tears.

"Stiles it will be alright." Scott whispered in his ears "Say you will be ours?" The wolf whispered as he kissed Stiles shoulders as he trembled.

"Yes." Stiles whispered as he felt Scott fangs scratched his skin and then he let out a grunt of pain and he cried out as Derek held him.

The door to the room open quickly John and Mellissa stood there watching the three of them on the bed. John went to move when he saw the blood well up around Scott's lips and down his son's back but Mellissa grabbed his arm and pulled him back out without saying a word. The door closed again as other Doctors and nurses looked down the hall at the scream they hears "It's nothing to worry about I've got it in hand." She tells them, it was enough of a lie to send them back to what they were doing.

"Mellissa?" He growled, he was tried and over emotional and he just seen a man who in 20 something hugging his half naked son while the other werewolf had his teeth in his boy's neck.

"Scott is saving him John, the bite is our only cure for this." She whispered as she took his shaking hands and kissed them softly

"But they… Derek…I…"

"I had a hard time getting my head around it when I first saw my son's mate walk out his bed room still getting dressed, almost had a heart attack truth be told." She smiled weakly at him as he looked back at the room

"They won't hurt him will they?"

"John how long have you known my son? He will never hurt Stiles and Derek well I think that lad just wants to be loved and he has found two special boys." She smiled "Come on let's get a cup of coffee we will needs it." The dark haired woman told him.

By the time John and Mellissa came back they were greeted by the doctor who did Stiles MIR scan he had a frown on his face as he bite his lip "I'm sorry but have to ask to retest you son, the MIR machine wasn't working right." He told them

"Really?" John mumbled

"You son said it was it was making a noise that we couldn't hear behind the glass, we had it tested when another patient completed about the noise." He told them with a apologetic look.

"Yeah okay just let me tell him."

"Of course. The doctor told him as he stood to speak to Mellissa.

John half dreaded going back into the room he didn't was to see Stiles sandwich between two wolves. But he sighed and knocked on the door before walking in. he let out a sigh of relief to see Stiles covered back up but he was curled up in Derek's lap with Scott's face rubbing Stiles' stomach "Stiles." John whispered as he walked closer to them. The teen open his eyes and flashed him a golden amber eyes and smiled

"Hey dad." He whispered his voice sounding hoarse

"We need to do another MIR Scan, it seems that the machine might had a fault." John said, Scott looked at the man and then back at Stiles who was staring at his dad

"Derek?" Scott whispered

"He should be okay, it's been an hour since you bite him." The older wolf told him as Scott pulled himself off Stiles and then held his hand out for him

"The bite took?" John asked

"Yeah dad it took." Stiles smiled as he took Scott hand and stood up. His legs wobbled as he stood up making Derek and Scott held him stand

"Stiles?" John called out to him as he walked over his son "We can wait until tomorrow if you want?" he asked as he took him out of Scott and Derek's hold

"No no it will be okay." Stiles smiled as he hugged his dad.

The second scan came back clear and Stiles smiled a bright and brilliant smile that the sheriff, Scot and Derek, Mellissa missed as they hugged the teen. Stiles got dressed still feeling like this was a strange dream there was a knock at the door and Stiles looked up to see Derek at the door way "You okay?"

"I don't know I feel odd." Stiles whispered as he fingered the bite on his neck

"It's just the bite, it's trying to fix the damaged that the illness left behind." He told them as he walked over to him and sat in front of Stiles and smiled at him as he took his hand.

"What now?" Stiles asked as he turned to look at him

"You take one step at a time." The dark haired wolf said with a soft smiled "You just need a good night's sleep with your mates next to you knowing that your dad is just down the hall safe as well." He told him

"You mean with Mellissa in the bed as well don't you?" Derek shrugged with a new cheeky grin

"They might go slower than us." Stiles giggled and leaned into Derek's shoulder and closed his eyes

"I'm glad I took the bite."

"I think we all are."


End file.
